The English Republic
The English Republic is a medium sized, mostly developed, and established nation at 99 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of English Republic work diligently to produce Coal and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. English Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within English Republic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. English Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. English Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of English Republic has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of English Republic will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Formation of the Republic May 20, 1961 a leader known as Kira the First, organized a group named the Liberators of England, membership grew over 1,000 men. the goal of the LoE was to combat their country, the United Communists Federation, and to liberate their fellow countrymen from the tyrannical government that took over a large portion of England. On June 13, 1961 the organization made its first move, they attacked Leeds, the fifth largest city in England at that time. After the battle many were killed after the battle, and some wounded, the amount of casualties during the battle was over 5,000 with many civilians who were killed in the cross fire. The LoE turned out to be victorious and captured the city. After months of careful planning and decisive victories in combat the small organization grew largely and gained a tremendous amount of support. But soon the tide of battle was turning, many new scientific advancements made by the UCF made the terrorist organization led by Kira was finding itself increasingly overwhelmed, soon eternal conflict began to develop inside the LoE and many were considering to have a coup and overthrow Kira. On January 26, 1963 the LoE fell into a state of turmoil when Kira was killed in combat. Leaders of the organization were assassinating each other in hopes to grab power, then one man who was Kira's son, Ryan, took over by gaining support with the members of the LoE, killing every leader and reinstating them with what he referred to as more "competent" men. The war continued to look more and more hopeless, Ryan then stated We are too weak to fight, we must flee the country and regain our strength. Once we are back to our old and more glorious selves we shall take back the land that rightfully belongs to us! and so they did. The armies of LoE fled to Amsterdam and took up operations there. Year by year passed and LoE grew increasingly powerful, on December 8, 1970 Ryan died, and her daughter took over his position. Before Ryan died it was his plan to invade the Netherlands who were killing, capturing, torturing or just taking rights away from Liberators. To honor this memory Ryan's daughter, Catherine, waged a full scale war on the Netherlands. In just a few months the small country was taken down, and was replaced by the "English Republic", to honor the man who made this country possible all leaders were given the title "kira". On the first day of the year 1976 the UCF collapsed and the government was replaced with a government created by it's people. This event caused all goals of the LoE to vanish, the people of the UCF were now free and there was no need to invade, because of this the LoE decided to disband and work on making the English Republic a great country.